One Year Later
by Mrs.TrueLove
Summary: Okay so this is my first story ever. It is a Bori one-shot. Just read and tell me if you like it. Critism is allowed.


A/N so this is my first story ever and I hoped you like it. I am a huge Bori fan so obviously this is a Bori story. This is only a one shot to see if you like it and if I should continue writing or just quit. So review and tell me what you think.

Today was mine and Beck's one-year anniversary and I was so nervous. We had been friends for years and last year he and I finally found the courage to tell each other our feelings were way stronger than normal feelings you have for a friend. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I obviously said yes. Okay so there is more to our story than that. Before we started dating Beck had a girlfriend named Jade who he had dated for 2 and a half years. I met Beck while they were dating and we automatically became close and Jade automatically hated me. I tried to become her friend and sometimes we kind of were friends and others she treated me like I was the cause of all the problems in the world. One time I even helped beck and Jade get back together after she broke up with him and then she went back to treating me like crap. I never really took anything Jade said to heart though and I never hated her for it so when they broke up again and 2 weeks later Beck tried to kiss me I couldn't and I backed away. I thought Beck just tried to kiss me on impulse and it didn't mean anything. Beck thought I didn't kiss him because I didn't like him but he didn't tell me this until we started going out or else I would've set him straight. Two months later Jade starts dating the new guy Alan and they seemed really happy. Jade had even stopped giving dirty looks to all the girls who flirted with Beck. It was 3 weeks after this that me and Beck started dating and Jade didn't seem to mind at all. So to this day I am still friends with Jade and obviously the rest of the gang. This was our senior year and it was the best year for all of us. Andre was still doing his music thing and got a scholarship to multiple colleges with Cat his girlfriend (A/N Sorry I am a Candre fan so sorry Cabbie fans). Robbie actually got a girlfriend finally named Allison and she's really sweet and he got rid of Rex thank god. Oh and got accepted to USC. Jade is well Jade. She is still with Alan and seems pretty happy with him still and they got accepted to 2 different colleges together but Jade still hasn't decided where they are goung. As for Beck and I we are both going to college in New York and are really excited. Now back to what is going on right now. I saw Beck this morning and we gave each other gifts. I gave him a watch with Beck+Tori engraved on the back and he gave me a very beautiful locket with a little picture of the two of us. Beck still hadn't told me where we are going but said to dress night. He was very vague on the details.

Flashback

_Oh Beck I love it._

_I knew you would_

_Oh and you didn't love my gift._

_Of course I did Tori. It was amazing._

_Thank you. So what is the plan today._

_That's for me to know and you to find out._

_But…_

_No Tori I am not going to tell you. Just dress nice because it is going to be special._

_Okay but are you seriously not going to tell me._

_Nope._

_I hate you._

_I love you too Tori._

_End of flashback_

Now I am dressed in a beautiful black dress Beck bought me for my birthday and Beck just texted me he's here. I meet him at the door and he looks gorgeous. We walk to his truck and he just starts driving. After about 15 minutes of driving he tells me to close my eyes. I look at him in disbelief but do as he says. 5 minutes later the car stops and he comes around to open my door. I still have my eyes close and he actually picks me up and carries me bridal style and puts me on a chair. I finally open my eyes and we're at the beach. Beck set up a table for two and all of it is perfect from the beach to the guy I am with. We eat, talk, dance, kiss, and it is the best dinner and date and day of my life. I know it's soon but our future looks bright for us from our career to our never-ending love.

Thanks for reading this story I know it's probably not that good but tell me what you think.


End file.
